Memorandum books, in general, have pages with special formats allowing items to be entered therein sortingly by their contents or in the order of their occurrences thereby facilitating orderly entries of different information in different pages. A so-called "systematic memorandum book" is currently the most developed form of memorandum book. Such systematic memorandum book includes special pages having, for example, a schedule column, memorandum column, check list column, client column, account column, diary column and a like column.
These memorandum books have unique utility which is different from that of electronic notebook devices or like devices because the memorandum books enables immediate entry, fast reading-through and offers excellent portability, and because actual writing makes the user hard to forget the matter thus written down.
When an item is to be entered in a conventional memorandum book, the user requires time to sort the item in his or her mind and select a page having a suitable format prior to the entry. Thus, a mere entry involves cumbersome operations such as turning pages.
Further, if the user selects a wrong page, the user has to post an entered item to a right page later with a substantial loss of time and labor.
Additionally, entries of sorted items into different pages make it rather difficult to find out only certain items, for example, unfinished items.
Generally, a finished item is deleted by being entirely marked with a cross mark (X) or struck through with two lines. For this reason, it may be impossible to confirm again the content of an item thus deleted. Also, if unfinished items and finished items are left as mingled, there would arise problems such as oversight of any unfinished item.
With such a conventional memorandum book, the user may have to post items once entered when he or she wishes to put interrelated items together, to separate finished items from unfinished items so as to rearrange the entered items, or to change the order of items entered in one page. In such case the posting work imposes very much labor on the user and, as well, the pages in which the items thus posted had been originally entered may become useless.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the foregoing circumstances. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a loose-leaf sheet and a systematic notebook which allow the user to put items in a desired order with extreme ease while saving time and labor required for posting operations, prevent the user from overlooking any unfinished item, and avoid the occurrence of any useless page thereby enhancing their usefulness.